


Un sueño por cumplir

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dreams, F/M, Journalist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Xenophilius Lovegood se siente frustrado porque en la redacción donde trabaja como becario no le valoran como él se merece.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood





	Un sueño por cumplir

—Señor Wendell, ¿tiene un segundo?

El redactor jefe puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó las sienes. El joven de cabello platino se sentó frente al escritorio, nervioso. Sacó un pergamino de su túnica y se la entregó al jefe. Éste lo tomó con desgana y resopló, mirando malhumorado al muchacho.

—Lovegood —dijo negando con la cabeza, intentando mantener la calma—, debe dejar de entregarme este tipo de artículos.

—Pero, señor Wendell… —le interrumpió el chico—, esta vez es más concreto y…

—¡He dicho que no y es que no! —vociferó el jefe, tirando el pergamino de mala manera al suelo—. Estoy harto de sus ridículos artículos sobre conspiración, sociedades secretas y un sinfín de chorradas sin pies ni cabeza.

—Señor Wendell, le aseguro que todo lo que he investigado es verdad y…

—Mira, Lovegood —comenzó a decir, cruzándose de brazos, intentando tranquilizarse—. No puede venir aquí con artículos que no le corresponden. Para empezar, ni siquiera es su sección.

—Ya, pero…

—¡No he terminado! —le interrumpió, cortante—. Ya no sé cómo decirle que solo está de prácticas y que no puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Así que, por Merlín, sal de inmediato de mi despacho, asume su responsabilidad y haz lo que se le ha pedido.

El muchacho asintió, cabizbajo, y obedeció.

* * *

El día se le hizo eterno. Solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo. Jamás podría hacer lo que deseara, porque tan solo era un simple becario. Estaba harto de que le trataran así.

—Xeno —le dijo una voz dulce cuando llegó—. ¿Qué tal el día?

Xenophilius sonrió al verla. Era lo único que le alegraba el día.

—Horrible —contestó, suspirando amargamente mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la cocina.

—¿Pero hablaste con Wendell?

—Ni me quiso escuchar, Dora —respondió desanimado—. A veces pienso que no valgo para este trabajo y que tendría que dedicarme a otra cosa.

—Ese Wendell es un impresentable —refunfuñó Pandora—. No me puedo creer que ni lo intentara.

—Está claro. No les interesa que se sepa la verdad. A ellos solo les interesa que escriba mi sección y les deje en paz.

—El horóscopo —bufó—. Como si te sirviera de algo.

—Pues no, pero poco puedo hacer.

—Cariño, ya verás cómo algún día lo conseguirás. Tan solo debes tener un poco de paciencia.

—No sé si eso llegará, la verdad…

—No saben valorar tu talento y devoción. Más quisiera muchos de ellos parecerse un poco más a ti.

Xenophilius sonrió levemente.

—Y si no te valoran, otros lo harán. Y si no, pues, no sé, abres tu propio periódico y mandas al carajo a ese hatajo de impresentables.

El joven Lovegood se echó a reír.

—Esa idea es tan descabellada como encantadora. Como tú.

Y era por eso que siempre podía contar con su apoyo. Siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de él. Y, si todo iba bien, seguramente ese sueño imposible se podría cumplir.


End file.
